Kids? At our age?
by casualtyunicorn
Summary: One shot about Zoe and her being infertile. I own nothing except mistakes, please read and review.


**Small one shot based on Zoe and her being infertile and how she tells nick. I own nothing except mistakes. **

* * *

Another hectic day was drawing to ahead in the ED. Whilst Zoe was finishing handover, Nick was still working hard in his office. Zoe had decided she would go and see him after she consumed an overdue cigarette.

Nick smiled to himself as he heard the familiar sound of heels clicking on the floor, each click getting louder as she got closer. He stood up in preparation for when she arrived, just as he did so, the door swung open to reveal non other than the love of his life. Without saying a word she entered and closed the door quietly, she then rested on the door and let out a big sigh of relief, thankful the day was nearly over. Nick gave her a half hearted smiled, as she returned the smile he could see in her face she was exhausted.

"Busy day Dr. Hanna?" Nick questioned sympathetically.

"Tell me when it isn't" Zoe answered, making her way to Nick who was know sat on the edge of his desk. She placed herself in between his legs, rested her hands on his shoulders and her forehead on his. She felt so much comfort from this, it made her feel at ease knowing she was safe with him. Nicks hands made their way around Zoe's waist pulling her closer to him. They enjoyed just being in each others arms for a while before Nick broke the silence.

"Shall we go home?" He asked. Zoe didn't say anything but Nick knew the answer by feeling her head nodding.

"Actually Zo, I need to talk to you first"

"What's wrong?" Zoe said as she lifted her head from his looking him straight in the eye, the tone of her voice was worried.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry" Nick smiled. "We're serious aren't we?" He questioned.

Zoe answered with a simple "Yes" before placing a soft kiss on his lips "Why?".

"Zoe I want kids" He told her, never breaking eye contact. His life would be complete with children and Zoe as his wife.

"Kids? At our age?" She replied, trying to make a joke of it.

"We're not that old!" Nick laughed pulling her in closer. "Nice house, big garden, couple of kids. It would be perfect Zo".

At this point, Zoe's heart started to race in nerves. How could she tell him she couldn't give him what he wanted? It would break them. She inhaled a deep breath, this was it. She had to be honest with him, even though there was a possibility she could lose him, she knew honesty was for the best.

"Nick, before we get ahead of ourselves, I need to tell you something" Zoe said, taking his hands from her waist and holding them in hers, their fingers intertwined gently. Looking him in the eyes she took another breath in and began.

"I should have told you this when we first got together but it's not something I find easy to talk about." Nicks face had turned worried. A tear slid down Zoe's cheek as she continued "I can't give you a family Nick, I can't have children." His faced dropped, not in anger or disappointment but in sympathy. Zoe let go of his hands and wiped the tears away quickly. "Don't worry, I understand if you feel differently about us now". As she went to leave Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace, in his arms she broke down. Even though everyone thought she wasn't maternal she had always wanted a family of her own.

Nick broke the embrace and looked down at Zoe, kissing her gently.

"Baby there are others ways we could go about having children" He reassured her.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked timidly, confused about his reaction.

"What? Of course not!" Nick was shocked she thought he would be, in fact, just by Zoe letting her guard down and showing her vunerable side had made their relationship stronger. "It's not your fault and it's nothing to be embarrassed about" He continuted "Come on, we'll talk tomorrow, lets go home" He placed a soft kiss on top of her head, Zoe smiled to herself.

"I love you Nick Jordan" She whispered, holding him closely.

"I love you too" He replied.

* * *

**Sorry if this is rubbish, it's my first fanfic! Please R & R, also follow me on Twitter - ymasunicorn**


End file.
